


Boyd is my fave pup (I bet you say it to all of them)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cake, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just cake baking with Boyd and Stiles and thinking about next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyd is my fave pup (I bet you say it to all of them)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)

“What does this even _mean_?” asked Stiles, looking at the paper in Isaac’s hands in horror. It was a maths paper, with a huge ‘B’ written on top.

Isaac huffed. “You got an A, so I don’t know what you on about. How did you answer the trigonometry question?” asked the blond werewolf, flicking through Stiles’ paper.

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “I hate trigonometry. I didn’t answer it.” He explained, as he walked towards were Derek was sitting on a computer, doing... something. The teenager had never understood what did Derek do for a living, but it was something to do with money. 

“Dereeek.” Complained the spark, putting a hand around Derek’s shoulders.

The werewolf looked up at him, trying to hide his amusement with a disgruntled expression. “What do you want?”

Stiles let out a long sigh. “My favourite pup is missing. I want him back.” He whined, hiding his face in Derek’s neck.

“I am still here.” Said Isaac, without raising his head from the trigonometry question. Jackson snorted from somewhere on the couch, as Erica just rolled her eyes.

The blonde werewolf turned to look at Stiles. “If you mean Scott, he’s out with Kira. You didn’t hear this from me. And if you mean Boyd, him and Lydia will be back soon. Miss Header kept them behind for something to do with their chemistry work.” She explained, changing channel from the TV.

“Change channel. This is trash.” Commented Isaac, and of course Erica grinned at him and put down the remote control. The boy scowled at her.

Jackson stood up from the couch, stretching. “Erica, you up for a run?” he asked, flexing his arms.

The girl was on her feet immediately. She grinned slyly at him. “Thought you’d never ask.” She looked at Derek, Stiles and Isaac. “You guys coming?”

Stiles shook his head, but Derek shrugged. “Why not. I’m always up to see you losing against me. Boosts’ my ego.”

Isaac rolled his eyes in sync with Stiles, as Erica laughed. “We’ll see, Derek.” She made for the door. “See you later, you lazy asses!” She said to Isaac and Stiles, running out.

“What is the appeal in running for no reason?” asked Stiles laying behind Isaac on the floor. “I mean,I get if someone is chasing you, but... running? Just because? You like running? What a concept.” He continued.

Isaac snorted, but other ways ignored him as he continued working on his exam. Then the door opened again, and Lydia and Boyd walked in.

Stiles’ eyes lit up. “Son! Daughter! I love you!” he said, as both of them hovered over him.

People always seemed to work under the wrong impression that Boyd was shy and that he didn’t like talking to people. Which was wrong. He didn’t speak to people he didn’t know or like, but he did speak generally a lot. Sometimes he didn’t even shut up.

The kid was way smarter than people often gave him credit for. Stiles had no shame whatsoever in admitting that the boy was sometimes even smarter than him. Between him, Stiles and Lydia often started crazy arguments, and they were the most fun thing ever to watch.

Stiles would sit in his spot, maybe under Derek’s arm, and start listing reasons why something was wrong in his mind. Lydia would immediately start arguing, and then Boyd would step in either supporting Lydia, or Stiles, or bringing his own opinion in.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him, but did kiss both him and Isaac on the cheek before, walking up the stairs.

Boyd sat down next to Isaac, looking at his maths paper. “How the hell did you get this question wrong?” taunted the boy, immediately picking up a pen and a piece of paper. If he didn’t know better, Stiles would make the assumption that Boyd always had pen and paper with him.

“Trigonometry is difficult.” Mumbled the blond werewolf, as he watched in mild fascination Boyd helping him with the exercise.

Stiles smiled at them. “You know, if we were a normal family, Isaac would totally be the cute/annoying little brother, and you would be the incredibly smart and boring older brother.” He commented.

Boyd arched an eyebrow. “Did you call me boring, Stilinski?” he said, his lips quirking up in a suppressed smile.

“What would the others be?” asked Isaac, as he followed all the steps that Boyd described him in detail on the paper.

Stiles thought about it for a second. “Erica would be the evil sister who talks shit about everyone but is in fact a huge softie who loves her siblings very much. Jackson would be the arrogant brother that you can’t help but follow everywhere and gets you in all kinds of trouble. Scott would probably be the brother who’s always victim of Erica and Jackson, and Lydia the older sister who is too cool for everyone else, but is always there for Isaac.”

Boyd glanced in his direction, amused. “Seems like you’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” He said.

Stiles didn’t deny, as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. 

Both Isaac and Boyd followed him in the kitchen. The blond werewolf made to grab a pack of crisps, but Stiles batted his hand away. “I’m going to bake a cake now.” He glanced at the ingredients in the fridge and frowned. “Or maybe some cupcakes.”

The younger werewolf, who had pouted when denied his crisps, lit up. He gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek, before disappearing upstairs in his room. 

Boyd chuckled. “Over affectionate puppy!” he called after him.

“Shut up, Boyd!” said Isaac from upstairs, and both him and the spark laughed.

Then Boyd started helping Stiles picking out the ingredients for the cake, to help him. Stiles grinned. “Boyd, you are like, my favourite. You spoil me too much.”

Boyd arched an eyebrow, and acted offended. “I bet you say this to all the pups you meet.” He scoffed, to which Stiles laughed.

“You might have a point.” Conceded the brunette, starting to break the eggs for the cake.

They had been talking for a few minutes as they mixed the ingredients for the cake, when Boyd finally said something. “Stiles... do you ever think about... next year?” asked the werewolf, eyes on the mix that Stiles was working on.

The spark stopped for a split second, but when Boyd didn’t look up, he continued mixing. Then he spoke up. “I try not to. It terrifies me.”

Boyd looked up at him, surprised. Stiles wasn’t one to admit being scared by something very often. 

Stiles kept talking. “It’s like... we are a pack. A newly founded pack. And I can’t ever imagine going to UNI and leaving you guys behind. Or Derek. And we have to finish our applications by the next two months, and it’s just... so overwhelming.” He sighed, passing Boyd the bowl. The werewolf wordlessly put the bowl in the oven.

“Like, even there is no way we can get accepted in the same UNI. Like, Lydia you and I we could get into a fancy school. Get a bursary or something. Maybe Jackson could too. But Isaac, Erica and Scott... I don’t see them doing the same courses as us. And Derek...” he shook his head.

Boyd bit his lip. “But what if I don’t want to go to University?” asked the werewolf, looking at his feet.

Stiles was surprised, but not entirely shocked. “You want to be a baker, don’t you?” asked the spark.

Boyd seemed suddenly nervous. “Kinda. Or something to do with food in general. University is not really...” he stopped when Stiles grabbed his hand.

“Hey, pup, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize or explain anything to me.” He smiled at him. “I am scared, but this doesn’t mean I won’t find a way to make it work. I am going to find a way.” He winked. “I am your mother.”

Boyd couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Whenever Isaac or Erica calls you ‘mom’ you go through a mini freak out.” He pointed out, and Stiles pouted.

“Why are you being mean to me? Why don’t you love me back, Boyd?” he asked, fake wiping away a tear.

“Because he loves me more.” Said Erica’s voice, as she walked inside the house, throwing her hands over Boyd’s neck.

Jackson and Derek came in after them, Jackson’s head tucked under Derek’s arm. They both lit up when they smelled the cake.

Stiles brandished the spoon, trying to keep them away with it. “This is not for you! This cake is just for me and Boyd!”

Erica grinned. “Mother, that’s very rude of you.”

Stiles scowled, and refrained to say ‘Don’t call me that’ only when he was met by Boyd’s sly grin.

Honestly, these pups.


End file.
